1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat-recoverable devices and their use for joining pipes.
2. Introduction to the Invention
It is known that heat-recoverable devices can be used to repair, reinforce, join or otherwise modify substrates of many kinds. It is also known that such devices can comprise a heating element which is composed of a conductive polymer and which, when connected to a suitable power source, will generate heat and cause recovery of the device. The heating element can itself be heat-recoverable. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,286, 4,177,376, 4,177,446, 4,421,582, 4,570,055 and 4,575,618 and to copending commonly assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 582,105 (MP0907), now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 132,698, 634,242, (MP0949), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,071, 720,117 (MP0922-US2) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,501 and 720,118 (MP1039), and 853,805 (MP1117) now abandoned. The disclosure of each of the patents and patent applications referred to above is incorporated herein by reference.